The invention relates to an elastic coupling member that may be used as a plurality of such members, for example as an arrangement of three identical, elastic individual coupling members, for the fixation of a vibration absorbing mass, like a gas generator for an airbag, to a motor vehicle part exposed to oscillations and/or vibrations, like a steering wheel structure.
An elastic coupling member for a group arrangement is known for example from DE 102 26 092 A1. A fixation means like a buttoning element or a rivet head is fixed at the respective ends of a cylindrical, sleeve-shaped spring body, in order to positively attach the vibration absorbing mass to the motor vehicle part via the spring body.
Generally, the vibration absorber serves the purpose of annihilating resonance vibrations of the motor vehicle part, in particular the steering column and the steering wheel through counter vibrations of the mass. At the same time, it must be assured that upon triggering the airbag, the generated gas flow is directed to the airbag for its inflation, which usually is realised by means of activated elastomer abutments.
The vibration absorption system of the above, known type assures a vibration absorption in a particular vibration excitation direction. However, it became apparent that for different driving situations and vibration load states different vibration resonance states must be born at the vehicle part elastically coupled to the absorbing mass.